This invention is related to mooring devices and more particularly to apparatus for facilitating the securing of boats to fixed objects such as piers, pilings, seawalls and the like with lines.
Search of the patent literature revealed U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,473,505 and 3,110,046. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,505 discloses a special cleat arranged to catch and securely hold a line having a holder attached thereto. The cleat base fastens to horizontal surfaces. Extending vertically from the base are a pair of upper arms that engage the holder. These arms extend downwardly in an inverted-U-shape to prevent the holder from disengaging when lifted upward.
When a boat approaches a pier or other object to which the operator wishes to make his vessel fast with lines, he must first manage to fasten a line from the vessel to a piling, cleat or other securing means. Ordinarily, someone on shore catches a line thrown from the vessel and secures it to a securing device. In the absence of such assistance, securing the vessel may be difficult, especially under adverse wind and current conditions or absent experienced crew. The cleat of the above cited patent is directed to the assistance of the boatmen in securing the vessel. It provides a holder on the throw line and a row of cleats to engage the holder so that the thrower has an easier target than a single cleat. The row of cleats described is an expensive structure, limited to horizontal surfaces.